Unexpected
by Futae
Summary: Lors de la Winter Cup, un Aomine particulièrement nerveux reçoit une visite surprise dans les vestiaires, peu avant le match contre Seirin. [OS] [LEMON] [Aomine x Kagami] [AoKaga] CADEAU POUR MOCCHI !
**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **Ce soir, un petit _one shot_ tout simple, sans prétention, dédié à ma chère Mocchi !**

 **J'espère que tu apprécieras ce petit cadeau, témoignage de mon amitié envers toi.**

 **Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre, pour plus de "naturel" et de "spontanéité" dans le contenu.**

 **Je précise également que cette petite incartade sexuelle est sans doute un peu trop... "idyllique", mais c'est le but recherché ici. Je garde le côté "douloureux" et "réaliste" de la perte de la virginité pour ma fic principale "Shadows and Light"**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Dans quelques heures, il allait jouer contre son ancienne ombre. Contre l'équipe de Seirin. Contre son... remplaçant ? Non. Aomine refusait de le reconnaître ainsi. Kagami n'était pas digne de prendre sa place, que ce soit sur le terrain aux côtés de Tetsu, ni même dans le cœur du fantôme. Le roux n'était pas prêt. Certes, il avait des qualités. Un bon style de jeu, agressif et instinctif, tout comme le sien. Mais la différence de niveau était telle qu'elle était comparable à la distance séparant le Japon des Etats-Unis. Aomine sourit.

Ce n'était pas un sourire tendre, loin de là.

Plutôt un de ces sourires moqueurs dont il avait le secret.

Ce Kagami, cet amateur éclairé, ce minable, ce basketteur de seconde zone avait osé se présenter à Akashi lors de leur petite réunion. Il avait bafoué leur honneur, violé leur intimité. Il les avait défiés. Et il avait promis de les vaincre, un par un. De devenir un Miracle, lui aussi. Non, de surpasser cet état de grâce, carrément.

L'imbécile...

Son outrecuidance avait immédiatement été châtiée par leur Empereur. Armé des ciseaux porte-bonheur de Midorima, agile et imprévisible, Akashi avait chargé l'intrus. Kagami n'avait été capable que d'éviter partiellement le coup. La lame aiguisée avait glissé létalement sur sa joue, lui laissant la marque d'un avertissement sérieux. Tout le monde avait été choqué par la violence et la rapidité froide de la scène. Mais Aomine avait étrangement surtout ressenti de l'énervement. Plus que de la peur.

Pourquoi Akashi prenait-il cet avorton comme une menace ? Pourquoi se donnait-il la peine de descendre de son piédestal céleste pour venir écraser ce ver de terre ? Cela n'avait pas de sens pour Aomine.

Les types comme Kagami ne valent pas la peine qu'on se déplace, ni qu'on se salisse pour les éliminer. Ils sont bien trop nuls pour être dignes d'intérêt. Et pourtant...

Il était venu lui-même constater la valeur de cet... adversaire ? Hmm... le mot était trop fort... « Bouffon », voilà qui était plus plus proche de la réalité. Kagami n'était qu'un bouffon parmi tant d'autres, juste bon à le distraire momentanément de sa terrible existence sans intérêt, sans enjeu.

Sans but.

Etre au sommet de son art ?

Ah ! Il l'était déjà !

Il ne lui restait plus rien à gagner à présent.

Plus rien à conquérir...

Tsss... tellement chiant et ennuyeux...

Même cette nouvelle lumière l'avait déçu. Tetsu lui avait promis un opposant à sa mesure. Quelqu'un qui pourrait même le surpasser.

Bientôt.

Mais quand ? Ah... il l'attendait depuis trop longtemps déjà !

Aomine n'avait jamais été du genre patient et il en avait marre d'espérer quelque chose qui ne viendrait jamais...

Attendre qu'on vienne le sauver, tel la princesse prisonnière de sa tour d'arrogance... Le brun était princesse et dragon à la fois, responsable de son propre malheur et incapable de briser les chaînes qui l'enlisaient dans les ténèbres...

Il avait terrassé le tigre rouge par deux fois.

Et cet après-midi, ce serait la troisième, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il avait bien vu que l'équipe de Seirin avait progressé et il avait été témoin de leur regain de confiance, mais cela ne suffirait pas. Si la volonté seule de gagner faisait tout, ce serait bien connu...

Il avait croisé son ancien équipier à l'auberge des sources chaudes, mais rapidement Kagami s'était interposé. Et l'Américain avait continuellement cette flamme dans le regard... malgré les déconfitures les plus sévères qu'il avait subies.

 _Indomptable..._

 _Sauvage..._

Cet éclat dans les yeux qui dégoûtait prodigieusement Aomine. Il l'avait déjà humilié par le passé, alors pourquoi se relevait-il encore et toujours, refusant de rester couché et soumis ?

Le brun frappa rageusement dans le casier du vestiaire. Son poing cogna sur le métal, produisant un bruit sourd qui trancha le silence. Il ne voulait plus attendre !

Malgré cela, il était venu plus tôt pour s'échauffer. Sans les autres membres de l'équipe de Toho. Pas qu'il ait besoin de s'entraîner pour tous les vaincre, à lui seul. Mais cette fois, c'était du sérieux. Il était sérieux. Et bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre... il se sentait fébrile, comme un lion faisant les cent pas dans sa cage avant l'heure du grand spectacle. Il pouvait pour ainsi dire sentir l'air se charger d'électricité. L'heure de la revanche approchait et même s'il n'avait pas peur, pas question cette fois d'intervenir en plein milieu du match. Il entrerait sur le terrain dès le début, preuve qu'il respectait l'autre équipe.

Ou pas.

En réalité, il aimait juste les regarder se débattre pour fuir l'inévitable. C'était jouissif parce que Seirin n'abdiquait pas. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, ses joueurs y croyaient encore... même quand tout était perdu ou joué d'avance.

Quelle naïveté...

Il allait sans doute les achever d'entrée de jeu et massacrer leurs rêves et leurs espoirs stupides, puisqu'apparemment ils n'avaient pas compris la leçon la dernière fois.

Lorsqu'il jouait encore pour le collège de Teiko, il n'était pas rare qu'il soit le premier à se rendre au gymnase. Quand un match difficile s'annonçait, il devenait nerveux. Pas par peur de perdre, mais parce qu'il avait envie de jouer, envie de se mesurer à plus fort que lui. Cela le faisait vibrer. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus senti cette sensation ?

Etrangement, il la ressentait aujourd'hui... sans pouvoir l'expliquer. Il ne craignait pas Seirin pourtant, mais il était impatient de les affronter, paradoxalement...

 _Et de le revoir..._

Brusquement, la porte des vestiaires grinça, rompant la concentration quasi-militaire d'Aomine. Elle s'ouvrit sur un Taiga Kagami semblant un peu perdu. Et c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir débarquer !

« Oh désolé... j'ai entendu du bruit, alors je... »

Il se frotta la nuque, embarrassé et commença à faire demi-tour, avant de s'arrêter en chemin. Il se retourna vers Aomine.

« …Attends qu'est-ce que tu fous déjà là, d'abord ? »

Aomine cligna des yeux un moment, surpris, avant de froncer des sourcils.

« J'pourrai te retourner la question, abruti. »

La porte claqua lourdement derrière le roux.

« J'avais envie de m'échauffer un peu... Tu sais pour... évacuer le trop plein d'énergie... » Avoua avec simplicité le rouge.

« Tu veux dire... que tu viens t'épuiser de ton plein gré avant même que notre match ait commencé ? A ta place, je garderai ce "trop plein d'énergie" comme tu dis, pour me donner à fond sur le terrain. Parce que tu vas en avoir besoin, crois-moi. Pas que ça m'empêchera de vous défoncer, mais bon... au moins, tu me divertiras plus longtemps. »

Il ricana. Son rire était suffisant. Méprisant.

Le tigre piqua immédiatement un fard. Aomine n'avait pas vraiment tort en un sens, mais... Il se ressaisit bien vite.

« Oi ! Ne me fais pas croire que t'es pas venu exactement pour la même raison ! Toi aussi t'es tendu malgré ton discours de gros con prétentieux... Si tu pouvais voir ta sale gueule dans un miroir... tu ressembles à une bête affamée... »

Son visage s'assombrit. Kagami disait vrai. Il était venu ici... pour évacuer sa tension lui aussi. Et le destin avait mis les deux prédateurs sur la route l'un de l'autre. C'était à mourir de rire en y réfléchissant. Kuroko disait qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup et jusqu'ici, Aomine n'avait voulu y croire, interprétant cela comme une insulte. Kagami ressentait certainement la même chose vis-à-vis de lui quand on les comparait mais... la vérité, c'est qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, seuls au monde, ayant eu la même idée, au même moment... Et ça, ça voulait tout dire, non ?

« Tu fais vraiment flipper... on dirait que tu vas commettre un meurtre... »

Un frisson parcourut son échine et il montra à Aomine le ballon de basket qu'il tenait bien caché sous son bras. De quoi peut-être, détendre l'atmosphère et détourner son attention.

« Enfin... puisque nous sommes là tous les deux, seuls, ça te dit un petit un contre un pour se mettre en jambes ? »

La proposition était totalement innocente.

Kagami détestait Aomine et l'as de Toho le sentait. Du moins, il en était foncièrement et farouchement persuadé. Alors... c'était un peu inconvenant de voir Kagami gratter l'amitié de la sorte avec lui. Le roux avait des comportements assez inattendus. Ils ne réfléchissait pas avec son cerveau, mais avec ses tripes.

 _Comme lui._

Sans trop savoir ce qui lui prit à ce moment là, Aomine se retrouva avec une main agrippée à l'épaule de Kagami. D'un coup sec, il le poussa et le dos du roux heurta durement le casier d'Aomine, tandis que l'autre main du brun se posa naturellement à côté de la tête de Kagami, comme pour le coincer et l'empêcher de fuir. Le visage du ganguro était déformé par la colère et sa respiration se fit haletante.

Cependant, Kagami refusait de se soumettre et ses yeux rouges restèrent verrouillés vaillamment sur ceux d'Aomine.

Les deux fauves à présent se faisaient face, se défiant, se jaugeant du regard. Kagami n'avait jamais son rival si proche et cela le… troublait profondément.

 _Physiquement…._

 _Sexuellement…_

Merde ! Pas comme ça ! Pas maintenant ! C'était d'Aomine dont il s'agissait ! Il n'avait pas le droit de…

Kagami pria donc mentalement pour que l'autre n'ait rien remarqué de son état enfiévré, parce que si c'était le cas… la situation déjà bien tendue entre eux risquait de s'envenimer davantage… C'était l'étincelle qui mettrait le feu aux poudres…

Malheureusement pour lui, rien n'échappait à l'attention d'Aomine quand il se changeait en bête aux abois et un étrange pli dans le short du roux attira son regard comme un aimant. Il observa d'abord l'érection peu discrète de Kagami, puis à nouveau le tigre. Un sourire malsain et cruel s'étira sur son visage.

« Et bien... qui est l'animal ici maintenant ? La bête affamée ? »

Le ton était sec, sarcastique. Hautain.

Alors que Kagami ouvrait la bouche, prêt à déverser sur lui un torrent d'insultes et autres gentillesses du même acabit, Aomine pressa durement son corps contre son entrejambe. Ce soudain contact intime et la bouche intoxicante d'Aomine sur la sienne arrachèrent un cri d'effroi au roux, cri qui se perdit entre les lèvres avides de l'adolescent à la peau mate. Ne comprenant que trop bien le danger auquel il était exposé, Kagami essaya de repousser la panthère trop entreprenante pour leur propre bien. Mais en vain, car sa prise se raffermit sur lui, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire possible. Les deux garçons étant de force et de gabarit égaux, Kagami ne pouvait se libérer de l'étreinte imposée par son geôlier.

Et Aomine se surpris à aimer cela. Kagami Taiga, le brave de Seirin, tremblait sous son toucher. Et cette sensation inouïe de pouvoir était grisante. Sa main gauche cascada lentement le long de ce torse robuste, ses doigts caressant le tissu du maillot de l'autre basketteur, avant de terminer sa course sur l'élastique du short de Kagami. Une lueur de panique s'alluma dans les yeux rubis et Aomine se lécha la lèvre supérieure en signe de victoire.

« Alors Kagami ? Je croyais que tu cherchais quelqu'un pour un corps à corps… et que tu avais de l'énergie à revendre… »

Le sexe de Kagami tressaillit et son cœur loupa un battement sous la stupeur. Est-ce qu'Aomine était bien en train de suggérer ce à quoi il pensait ?!

« Mais tu es mon rival… » Parvint-il tout juste à articuler.

« Tu me fatigues… Je te détruirai toute à l'heure sur le terrain. Mais en attendant, j'ai envie de détruire autre chose…. »

« Quoi ? » Cria t-il presque, incrédule et choqué.

« Ton cul. Alors tais-toi et laisse-moi faire... tu ne le regretteras pas... »

C'était ainsi. Ils ne pouvaient pas échanger plus de deux mots sans avoir envie de s'étriper mutuellement. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Pour une personne ne connaissant pas Aomine, sa voix aurait même pu paraître rassurante. Pour autant, Kagami refusait de relâcher sa garde. La méfiance était de mise avec l'imprévisible numéro 5.

La grande main d'Aomine glissa plus bas en même temps que son regard, attrapant sans ménagement ce qui déformait ce short devenu beaucoup trop serré. Il massa l'entrecuisse chaude du roux qui émit un grognement de protestation en guise de défense. Et Aomine devait admettre qu'il fut étonné de la taille de ce qu'il découvrait sous ses doigts experts.

« Arrête ça enfoiré de pervers de …- ~ ohhhh merde… ! »

« C'est ça… arrête de lutter… comme ça… oui… » Murmura t-il directement à son oreille, tandis qu'il sentait Kagami tendre le bassin vers lui, à la recherche de plus de contact.

Mais brutalement, il cessa de prodiguer des soins à sa proie, récoltant un râle frustré de la part du tigre. Cependant, il ne resta pas inactif longtemps puisqu'il décida qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieure. Sa main serpenta à l'intérieur du short encombrant de Kagami et ses doigts vinrent possessivement s'enrouler autour de ce sexe pulsant et gorgé de désir.

Kagami ne put réprimer un gémissement d'extase et il bascula la tête en arrière, heurtant le cassier contre lequel son dos était toujours appuyé.

« Fuck… » Pesta le rouge dans sa langue d'adoption.

Les doigts rêches d'Aomine le flattaient de manière lente, douloureusement lente même et la paume du brun couvrit l'extrémité de son membre, frottant pour le faire reluire comme s'il s'agissait d'une lampe magique. Mais en lieu et place d'un génie, seules quelques gouttes de liquide séminal en jaillirent, tâchant maladroitement le poignet du brun diabolique.

« Alors Kagami… tu croyais qu'il n'y avait que sur le terrain que j'étais meilleur que toi, hmm ? »

Il se recula alors et sa main abandonna la hampe de chair toujours gorgée de sang. C'était tout juste si Kagami ne pouvait pas carrément entendre son sourire, tandis qu'il parlait… Les yeux de l'Américain brillaient de colère, mais aussi d'excitation et c'était extrêmement glorifiant pour Aomine de constater à quel point il était parvenu à bouleverser son challenger.

L'érection de Kagami était à présent bien visible, coincée entre l'élastique serré de son short et son abdomen contracté. Être ainsi offert en pâture au roi des connards était extrêmement dégradant pour Kagami, mais il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir aux avances répugnantes d'Aomine. Haletant et rouge, le tigre s'inquiéta rapidement :

« Tu… tu ne comptes pas me laisser comme ça, j'espère ? »

Enfin, il abdiquait. Le tigre agressif s'était fait chaton ronronnant sous ses caresses osées.

Bon à savoir.

Galvanisé par cet avantage non négligeable, Aomine se cura nonchalamment le nez, ignorant royalement les supplications de Kagami.

« Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai pas d'obligation envers toi, j'te rappelle. Nous sommes rivaux, c'est même toi qui l'as dit tout à l'heure. »

Aomine n'avait décidément pas son pareil pour pousser Kagami dans ses retranchements. Ou au bord de la crise de nerfs, cela dépendait du contexte. Et là, l'attaquant de Seirin bouillonnait de rage ! Il ne supportait pas qu'on se foute de sa gueule de la sorte et Aomine avait intérêt à assumer ses responsabilités, ou sinon…

« Oi enfoiré ! Viens finir ce que t'as commencé et tout de suite ! »

Exiger une telle chose lui coûtait horriblement. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il détestait Aomine, son arrogance et sa cruauté, mais son corps avait besoin qu'on l'apaise. Maintenant. Ou il allait exploser. Jouer dans cet état, ce serait du suicide, l'humiliation ultime. Mais n'était-ce pas ce que cherchait Aomine ? Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, non ? Il lui avait prouvé qu'en dépit de la supposée (mais réelle) aversion qu'il nourrissait à son égard, le roux était surtout DESESPEREMENT attiré par lui…

Et ça… c'était la plus cuisante des défaites…

« C'pas mon problème. Le match va bientôt commencer alors tu ferais mieux d'aller te branler ou de prendre une douche froide. Ou les deux à la fois. »

Le regard de Kagami se fit perçant comme deux couteaux. Il avait envie de lui briser la nuque et de se défouler sur son cadavre ensuite. Ce mec était vraiment le pire des enculés pour l'allumer de la sorte, avant de se détourner tranquillement de lui. Pas impressionné pour un sous, Aomine s'était assis sur le banc et il refaisait méticuleusement les lacets de ses _Jordans_ fétiches, tournant complètement le dos à sa victime.

Le fauve n'avait plus faim. Et il avait la flem' de chasser.

Ou alors…

« Va te faire foutre ! » Cracha Kagami, excédé par l'attitude irrespectueuse de son adversaire.

« Ca te ferait kiffer, hein Bakagami ? Mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que le seul qui va aller se faire foutre, c'est toi. »

 _Le seul qui peut me battre, c'est moi-même._

Ca devait aussi être vrai quand il était question d'aller se faire voir, non ?

Malgré ses dires, l'ex-lumière de Kuroko se tourna vers Kagami, piqué au vif.

« Supplie-moi. »

« Qu…quoi ? » Eructa l'autre fauve, de plus en plus cramoisi.

« Tu m'as parfaitement bien entendu. Supplie-moi de venir te prendre. »

« Pas question que je fasse ça espèce de… »

« Tant pis pour toi. » Le coupa t-il alors que son regard s'attardait sur le sexe toujours douloureusement dressé de son opposant. « Tu vas devoir te démerder tout seul, comme un grand. »

Putain de chantage ! Le sadisme de ce gars n'avait donc aucune limite ? Emettant un petit rire vantard et cassant, le brun fit signe à Kagami de bouger.

« Tourne-toi. » Exigea t-il de sa voix rauque.

« Pour quoi faire, bâtard ? » Se méfia celui à la peau claire.

Sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, Aomine bondit souplement vers lui et il profita de l'effet de surprise pour le retourner violemment contre le casier, en le broyant de tout son poids. Et il pesait lourd l'animal, tout en muscle et en nervosité. Le second prédateur lutta un peu, pour la forme, mais Aomine ne lâcha rien. Une fois facilement maîtrisé il se pencha vers l'oreille de Kagami.

« Parce que, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je. Vais. Te. Baiser. Fort. Et. Tu. Vas. Aimer. Ca. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en entendant chaque parole volontairement appuyée. Les mots choisis judicieusement par Aomine firent leur chemin jusqu'au cerveau de Kagami où ils résonnèrent pleinement et de manière fulgurante. Un main accrochée solidement dans les cheveux épais de l'Américain, les tirant un peu, Aomine pressa son bassin contre les reins de Kagami. Ce dernier sentit un frisson d'effroi et de plaisir mêlé remonter le long de son échine et il ne put réprimer un gémissement encourageant. Aomine en était sûr et il en avait à présent la confirmation : cette confrontation inédite entre eux excitait Kagami autant que lui…

Il n'était pas question de forcer la grande gueule de service à se soumettre, ni même de le prendre contre son gré. Aomine n'était pas un violeur. Ce n'était qu'un jeu entre eux et Kagami avait eu tout le loisir de lui coller une bonne droite, s'il n'avait pas souhaité ce qui arrivait. Mais son regard de braise ne trompait personne, pas même lui… et à présent, Kagami était parfaitement informé des pensées dépravées qu'il inspirait à Aomine. Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus ignorer l'érection qu'il sentait pulser contre lui.

Ils en avaient envie.

Tous les deux.

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser sagement me… »

Kagami se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentant les doigts diaboliques d'Aomine ramper à nouveau vers son sexe en manque d'attention. Merde… merde… il avait complètement perdu la tête ! Mais c'était tellement bon… Trop bon, insupportablement et délicieusement bon… Aomine savait ce qu'il faisait, il avait de l'expérience et toute cette frustration accumulée récemment faisait perdre pied à Kagami. Il ne savait plus où il en était, mais il SAVAIT qu'il avait besoin de relâcher la pression et d'évacuer cette tension obscène qui s'était installée entre eux, dès leur première rencontre. Même s'ils refusaient de le reconnaître…

Ils étaient bel et bien similaires sur ce point. Et c'était ce qui les avait réunis aujourd'hui, pas le hasard.

Deux bêtes sauvages guidées par leurs instincts les plus bas et les plus primitifs.

Deux fauves agressifs en quête d'un partenaire capable de les mater. Ou de se montrer digne de leur force.

Deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson.

Deux corps qui se mêlaient dans un ballet aussi fascinant que fatal.

Kagami donna de la voix à nouveau et cela avait le don de rendre fou Aomine. Il n'avait jamais... encore moins avec un autre mec. Et encore moins avec son rival ! C'était stupide et même complètement dingue, mais pendant qu'Aomine remontait son maillot pour dévoiler ses abdominaux saillants et tandis qu'il baissa son short, qui tomba sur ses chevilles, le roux sentit toute réticence s'envoler instantanément.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer et Aomine le savait parfaitement. La panthère le contempla quelques secondes, trouvant le plat de résistance du jour des plus appétissants et inspirants. Le tigre était beau et à son goûts. Il allait être difficile de se retenir de le posséder tout de suite... Les doigts d'Aomine parcoururent lentement la colonne vertébrale bien visible de son adversaire, lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir et d'adrénaline. Kagami était déjà sur le point de rompre et Aomine ne devait donc pas trop tarder, même s'il aurait aimé faire durer ce moment crucial... Sa main attrapa finalement une fesse ferme et ronde sans que Kagami n'y trouve à redire. Son index et son majeur s'enfoncèrent entre les deux monts et titillèrent habilement le point sensible enterré là.

Kagami appréciait ce singulier massage bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru au premier abord et son esprit vagabonda à des années lumières du match qui se profilait. Aomine le caressait là où personne ne l'avait touché jusqu'ici, avec dextérité. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait perdre sa virginité ? Pas que Kagami y soit réellement attaché, mais c'était un peu surprenant que ce soit son plus acerbe rival qui la ravisse...

Le rouge avait toujours pensé que ce serait avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait qu'il découvrirait les plaisirs tantriques, pas avec ce gars qu'il détestait... ? Hmm... c'était tout de même un peu fort... et plus tellement d'actualité... Surtout pas en cet instant précis. C'était plutôt... qu'Aomine se conduisait comme un parfait salop les trois quarts du temps alors forcément, ça n'aidait pas Kagami à l'apprécier. Mais force était de constater qu'il savait s'y prendre. Kagami se demanda si le brun avait de l'expérience à ce niveau-là et s'il avait déjà... argh... la réponse était évidente ! Mais ses pensées furent balayées quand un doigt curieux testa l'entrée du Paradis, avant de franchir l'anneau musculaire. Kagami cria, à moitié de surprise et à moitié de plaisir.

Aomine observa Kagami se contorsionner et il essaya de rester froidement détaché, malgré son entrejambe qui réclamait qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Heureusement, il put rapidement constater le fruit de ses efforts comme Kagami se détendait peu à peu sous son toucher. Il en profita donc pour ajouter un second doigt et le fit travailler de concert avec le premier. L'expression « obéir au doigt et à l'oeil » n'avait jamais paru aussi vraie qu'aujourd'hui, tant le corps de Kagami ressemblait à une marionnette dont la panthère tirait les fils avec une aisance déconcertante. C'était comme s'il savait à l'avance où appuyer pour le détendre. C'était magique... et un peu effrayant à la fois...

Aomine n'avait jamais été aussi content de porter un short noir, parce que son sexe était tellement tendu que quelques perles d'excitation vinrent tâcher le tissu sombre, mais il fut soulagé de découvrir que cela ne se voyait presque pas. Après qu'il ait glissé un troisième doigt plus inquisiteur en Kagami, il décida que l'Américain était prêt à le recevoir. Mais pas question de le blesser, ce serait... injuste vis-à-vis de leur match à venir.

Le roux ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de lui jeter un regard interrogateur par dessus son épaule quand les doigts d'Aomine le quittèrent, lui laissant une désagréable sensation de vide... Mais tout à coup, ce qu'il désirait tant se présenta contre son intimité, s'aiguisant contre elle, sans la pénétrer...

Pas encore.

Ce n'était pas le bon moment...

« Dis-moi que tu la veux... » Sa voix était plus caverneuse que d'habitude et plus sensuelle encore. (si c'était possible !)

« Va chier Aomine ! »

« Je parie que tu te demandes si je suis aussi bon au lit, qu'au basket... Pourquoi ne pas venir le vérifier par toi-même ? »

D'un coup de reins, il pressa sa virilité aux portes du jardin secret, laissant échapper un léger soupir.

Une de ses mains délaissa la hanche droite de Kagami et vint honorer sa chair ridiculement dure. Il fit ensuite courir ses doigts le long du membre, comme s'il cherchait à le mesurer et la paume accueillante de sa main en engloba l'extrémité pour lui prodiguer des soins. Aomine nota avec intérêt et amusement que la peau douce à cet endroit était couverte d'une quantité appréciable de fluide poisseux.

Kagami gémit et secoua désespérément sa tête contre le casier. Jamais ses propres mains ne lui avaient procuré autant de plaisir... Un plaisir coupable, mais décisif.

« Dis-moi que tu la veux, Kagami... » répéta suavement Aomine en lui croquant l'oreille.

Sa main donna une légère secousse au membre captif, manquant de peu d'expédier Kagami tout droit vers le septième ciel.

Cette fois, Kagami enfonça son front contre le métal froid du casier. Et ce fut encore pire quand il sentit Aomine s'enfoncer davantage entre ses fesses, tout en réitérant son mouvement sur sa virilité larmoyante. Il tapa du poing sur le mur attenant, ne pouvant en supporter davantage.

« D'accord ! Je la veux ! » Avoua t-il dans l'espoir d'apaiser son tourment qui ne faisait que trop durer.

C'était le signal qu'Aomine attendait. Il lâcha donc le roux et se prit en main pour guider son sexe jusqu'à l'étroite gorge qui semblait le réclamer depuis tout à l'heure.

Le moment de la mise à mort était venu.

Et la soudaine chaleur du corps de Kagami l'étouffa jalousement. Ses doigts trouvèrent à nouveau l'excroissance du prodige américain mais ils cessèrent de la tourmenter, bougeant cette fois dans le but précis de le satisfaire pleinement. Trouvant promptement son rythme, Aomine instaura une cadence soutenue. Il allait et venait en Kagami avec assurance et aisance. Le féroce joueur de Seirin subissait les assauts décomplexés de la panthère et il était amusant de remarquer à quel point Kagami était docile et hospitalier tout à coup. Tout le poids d'Aomine reposait sur lui, comme si le brun cherchait à fusionner avec son corps brûlant. La main gauche du brun était ancrée dans les cheveux rouges, comme pour marquer sa domination totale sur son rival.

Bon sang ! C'était TROP bon !

Kagami ne se contenait plus, mordant fortement son maillot pour éviter de crier. Mais chaque estocade qu'il recevait le faisait grogner de façon étranglée, comme un animal à l'agonie, le rapprochant un peu plus de la jouissance promise. C'était comme s'il se tenait au bord d'un précipice, en équilibre sur un fil fin et instable et qu'Aomine le poussait pour chercher à le faire tomber. Kagami aurait pu jurer que son bas ventre s'était changé en lave et Aomine le comprit également. Son coup de poignet devint plus rude pour achever de faire céder son amant. Et le fait que la lame du brun soit toujours se plante toujours plus profondément en lui n'aidait pas, loin de là...

Au comble de l'extase, Kagami poussa un rugissement – il n'y avait pas de meilleur mot pour qualifier ce bruit – quand un orgasme explosif le submergea. La verge d'Aomine fut secouée de spasmes violents et il se libéra à l'intérieur de cet écrin de soie si ravissant. Tout le corps de Kagami se tendit et les muscles de son dos se contractèrent visiblement, avant de se relâcher.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi un moment, immobiles, tentant de reprendre leur respiration et de calmer les battements erratiques dans leurs poitrines. Aomine passa même son bras autour de la taille de Kagami pour les rapprocher en une étreinte moite de transpiration et il posa sa joue contre le dos de son amant, laissant la satisfaction l'envahir. Kagami ne chercha pas à bouger, ne pouvait peut-être tout simplement plus. Ses jambes tremblaient encore suite au contrecoup de l'orgasme.

Après quelques instants de repos bien mérité, Aomine se retira finalement, remontant son short jusqu'à sa taille et il en profita pour réajuster également son maillot un peu froissé. Il passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux trempés et il évalua à la louche à quel point cette petite sauterait avait pompé son énergie. Il ne faudrait pas que cela soit trop préjudiciable pour le match à venir, tout de même, bien qu'il soit un peu tard pour y penser. Quant à sa main gauche, elle était à présent souillée par la semence collante de Kagami.

Ledit Kagami qui était toujours pressé contre le casier, respirant difficilement. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant et il en était encore tout retourné, ce qui expliquait sans doute pourquoi il mettait plus de temps qu'Aomine pour récupérer. Il n'aurait jamais pensé faire cela avec un autre homme et... surtout pas être celui qui... le recevrait en lui.

Mais bien vite, le retour à la réalité se fit plutôt fracassante comme Aomine lui gueulait dessus avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

« Putain, j'espère que t'es content, t'as bien salopé le sol de mon vestiaire ! »

Kagami retrouva un léger sourire et il tourna la tête vers Aomine.

« Balance une serviette dessus et dis que t'as vomi à cause du stress, parce que t'avais trop peur de m'affronter sur le terrain ! »

Ils éclatèrent alors de rire. Un rire franc et chaleureux, comme Aomine n'en n'avait plus eu depuis deux ans... Il en avait même mal à l'estomac !

« Ne crois pas que je te laisserai gagner, juste parce que je viens de te baiser avant. »

« J'allais te dire la même chose. »

« Que le meilleur gagne. »

« Le meilleur c'est moi. »

« Rooh ta gueule... Mais... merci pour l'échauffement... On pourrait peut-être... recommencer... un jour...? »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Kagami se rhabilla et il quitta les lieux, non sans avoir adressé un clin d'oeil complice au ganguro...

Qui se surprit à sourire avec bienveillance. Mais pas trop, hein. Et seulement une fois que Kagami fut sorti.

Parce que faudrait voir à pas pousser mémé dans les orties quand même, surtout si elle porte pas de culotte !

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini !  
**

 **Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce texte. Je croise les doigts pour que le _lemon_ ait été à la hauteur !**

 **A très bientôt.**


End file.
